


Triumph

by alafaye



Series: Triumph [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, emotional and physical manipulation of character for gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds a way to save his own life and escape his two masters. AU from The Order of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

_May_

"I'm what?!"

Harry Potter's voice rang out and then echoed back in a now silent hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey winced, but nodded. "Yes, dear. With child."

"B-but..." Harry Potter turned to the one person he had come to rely on. "Sev--Sir?"

Severus was gloating inside, triumph surging through every nerve of him, but outwardly, he was stoic as always. "It is possible though very, very rare."

"So rare as to be thought to not be possible," Madam Pomfrey said. "However, you are one of the most powerful wizards I've seen in this ward. It would not be out of the realm of possibility for you, if it were." She sighed and looked at Severus as though for help. "I have to ask, Mr. Potter--who is the other father? I can call him here."

Harry's mouth snapped shut, his face flushed a bright red, and he looked away. His hands were curled into the bed under him. Severus cleared his throat, trying his best to look contrite. "It is a rather unfortunate situation, Madam Pomfrey, but I am the other father."

She was shocked. Her eyes looked between them both, but settled on Severus, face was full of righteous fire. "My office, now!"

"I knew what we were doing!" Harry yelled quickly. When they both looked at him, he continued. "I knew that I shouldn't have done it, but I just...I kissed him. I asked him to... He didn't do anything but what I asked!"

Madam Pomfrey's face softened. "Oh, Harry. You...I have to contact the headmaster." Shaking her head and muttering, she left.

Harry took a deep, shaking breath and turned to his lover. Severus remained reserved--the hospital wing was not the place for this conversation. "Severus!" Madam Pomfrey called. He near growled and swept out. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip. Pregnant. He couldn't understand. He couldn't be pregnant. He couldn't.

~~~

_Four Months Earlier, January_

"Harder, Potter!" Severus took a measure of pleasure in watching Potter's face transform, thoughts visible. He had deliberately chosen that particular phrase, knowing the effect it would have.

Oh, if only Dumbledore had known what Severus began to plan when he was given Potter to train. True, Severus had been displeased--almost disgusted--when Dumbledore had told Severus what he wanted. Train Potter in the delicate art of Occulmency when the twit couldn't even master the fine art of Potions? Severus had cringed and wanted to refuse with all he was. The brat was clumsy and crude--it would be training a pig to ballet, Severus training Potter. It was just unthinkable.

But in that first month, taking his frustration out on the boy--what did he care if the Dark Lord saw the boy's secrets?--he had uncovered the usual dreams and fantasies. Things he doubted even Potter knew he had in his mind. It had curled Severus' lips seeing some--he had never wanted to imagine Potter and Weasley together nor Potter and Malfoy. Oh, there were the ones of Potter and the Weasley girl. A few others. The usual stuff of a teenaged boy's mind. However, Severus noted that Potter's dreams preferred his fellow boys rather than the girls.

It was not the find he could have hoped for. In fact, he had been hoping to find an instance of rule breaking that would allow him to either get the boy expelled or hold it over Potter. This, though, was something more useful he decided.

And in the early hours, over a simmering potion, two weeks into January, a plan was born.

Potter was merely fifteen, full of contradicting thoughts and hormones, evident through the mire of his undisciplined mind. Though Severus loathed how quick Potter was to his temper, Severus knew it was due in part to his age. It would take only a firm yet delicate hand to tip the scales and ensnare Potter. A hand Dumbledore would not give and one that the Dark Lord lacked.

It would be Severus' hand and it would provide him with the third option he had been hunting for. The option that would free him from his masters and allow him to control his own destiny. His newest potion had been a commission from St. Mungo's to help infertile witches, but Severus suspected it could help many wizards and here he had the perfect situation to test his theory.

In February, Severus began to plant seeds inside Potter's mind while he continued to bowl over Potter's weak defenses. Suggestions and thoughts. Outside Potter's mind, he used physical aids--his hands, his voice--to made the seeds grow. Grow into more dreams and thoughts and wants and they did, blossoming into a snare that Severus only had to push at the right moment to have Potter for his own.

"Damn it!" Potter yelled. "Why can't you leave off with the innuendo?"

Severus barely kept back a victory yell. Instead, he stepped back from Potter and raised an eyebrow. "Innuendo, Potter? You dare suggest I engage in...verbal flirtation?"

"You do!" Potter yelled. "Every time I'm here, training, it's one or another."

Severus frowned. "And what are you going to do about it, Mr. Potter?"

Potter, of course, didn't answer. Instead, he launched himself from the floor onto Severus, lips hot and seeking. Awkwardly, they landed on Severus' chin. He had prepared for the boy's clumsy attempts, but even still, he didn't have to fake his reaction to it. Severus wrenched Potter off of him. "What are you doing?"

Potter was flushed, embarrassed, but sure. "Kissing you."

Severus resisted the urge to shudder. This was necessary, but he certainly did not want to be the recipient of Potter's advances. "Kissing me? Me--your greasy, hated Potions professor?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps I damaged your faulty brain during this past month. You are not talking sense. Leave, Potter, before I report you."

"Kiss me."

Severus' lips twisted into a snarl. "Kiss you?"

"Yes. Now."

He scoffed and waved a hand. "Now, Po--" His face was grabbed fiercely between hard hands and his lips claimed, lips that this time were true to their goal. Severus opened his mouth in an outraged gasp, but a tongue was shoved in there, clumsy and inexperienced. It went on for some time as Severus pretended to be shocked.

Potter was smug as he pulled away and he lifted his chin. "Now, I'll go."

Severus' lip curled delightedly. "Oh, you won't be going anywhere, Potter. Not after that, not if you want me to keep your fantasies secret."

Potter blanched. "My--sir, I--"

Severus smirked and stalked closer. "I know enough of them. It would not be difficult to spread some...gossip. Especially now."

Potter was shaking and clearly torn between anger, incredulity, and arousal. Severus looked at Potter with heavy eyes and trailed a hand over his prey's chin. "It would be good for you. I am a very generous lover--you wouldn't have to tell your...friends who it was, but imagine being one of the first among them."

Potter was panting, eyes half closed and his trousers delightedly tight. "Sir..."

"Yes, _Harry_?"

"Please, please..."

"What? What do you want? Tell me and it's yours."

"F-fuck me." Oh, the flush on that face. Lips swollen and red, pupils blown, face hungry and eager. Confused, of course, and a little unsure--he was a virgin, after all. But, oh how the boy wanted it.

This was too easy. Severus pressed his lips to Potter's again, showing Potter what a real kiss was. Soft and slow and passionate. The stuff of dreams that adolescents wanted yet didn't quite attain until the first flush of hormones was gone. He cast a Muffliato on the door while Potter was distracted and then pushed his pupil to the floor. Victory had never been so pleasurable.

And after, he got even more. 

Sweaty and smiling, Potter kissed Severus' chest. "I knew it. You weren't just playing with me. You really meant all of that innuendo."

Smug as a cat, Severus answered in the affirmative.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Your shields are getting better," Severus remarked to Harry. They had--it was no empty praise.

"I've been meditating," Harry said proudly. His eyes cut into Severus with desire. "I had help, after all."

Their first weekend had just passed and at night, as Harry fell to sleep in Severus' arms, Severus taught Harry how properly. Time would tell if it would help completely. Severus turned his back to Harry and carefully prepared a drink for his young lover. The potion was not as disgusting to the palate as others, but still carried a distinctive taste. The strongest taste in it was the eggs so he mixed it with orange juice as it would then only taste like breakfast.

"Here, I know you are usually thirsty after training."

Harry took it with a soft smile. As he drank, his eyes took in Severus' body. Severus, of course, responded and he began to remove his robes. The potion would take half an hour to begin to prepare Harry's body and then another hour to be ready so Severus knew that a long night waited them. It was not, however, a problem--Dumbledore trusted Severus to care for Harry and Harry's friends would think Severus was just being true to his public persona. No one would come looking for the golden boy for hours, perhaps.

He pulled Harry close when the cup was forgotten--drained of course--and began to play that lithe body like a well tuned instrument.

And after, he gleefully took in the sight of a glow in Harry's abdomen that meant the potion had been successful.

~~~

_Present_

"It isn't his fault!" Harry's voice was becoming hoarse and Severus winced.

"I'm sure you think so, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly. "But Severus is--"

"Enough," Dumbledore said. He was looking very grave. "This is a very delicate matter. Harry, please, excuse us. We have some matters to discuss." The look he sent Severus spoke volumes.

Harry swallowed hard. "Don't punish him. Please, Professor."

Dumbledore's face softened as he looked at Harry. "Stay here, Harry. Do not listen in. Severus, Poppy."

Severus cast the Muffliato and crossed his arms. Dumbledore was not looking at him and Pomfrey was wringing her apron. "Headmaster, this cannot stand! He's molested a student in his care--and Harry Potter at that! The school rules state that any teacher caught molesting a student will be banished and turned in to the Aurors!"

"If this were any other teacher and any other student, I would." Dumbledore sighed. "Severus..." He seemed unable to continue.

"We must keep this quiet, of course," Pomfrey said. "If the press got word of this... Oh, the poor boy."

"We cannot let anyone know if this except a few select others," Dumbledore said.

"But Headmaster, he--"

Dumbledore held up a hand and she fell silent. Dumbledore turned to Severus. "You have betrayed my trust. You've betrayed Harry's trust and then took his innocence. You cannot tell me you don't know what you have done."

"I know what I have done," Severus said. He squared his shoulders. "I knew from the start."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, why did you do it?"

"Follow the trail, you'll find my reason," Severus replied. "You know me well enough."

"Oh, my boy," Dumbledore looked pained. "If only Lily were still alive."

"If she were, we would not be having this discussion," Severus snapped. How dare the Headmaster. "Leave her out of this."

"But Severus, look at what you have done to her son," Dumbledore pleaded.

"I do not regret it," Severus said.

"We must plan," Dumbledore said. "Pomfrey, would you be adverse to remaining here for the summer months? I know you have some plans, but I would greatly appreciate your help."

"I am not trained for this!" she said in a furious whisper.

"I know, but Harry is comfortable with you," Dumbledore replied. "Please. I will find another specialist, but we'll have need of a nurse and this is your ward."

She took a deep breath, but nodded. "I'll stay. If only for Harry."

"Thank you. Severus...Harry clearly thinks the world of you. You will remain with him."

"As though I would be anywhere else."

Severus swept out of the room and back into the ward proper. Harry was slumped over on the bed, face tight with worry and arms around himself. His head snapped up when the door opened and he smiled at Severus. "Hey."

"Hi," Severus corrected automatically and Harry laughed. It was familiar to them and Severus nearly purred. It was amazing how well his plan worked.

Harry reached out a hand and Severus crossed the room to take it. "How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed. "It just doesn't make sense! How can I be pregnant?"

"That did not answer my question," Severus pointed out. "As for how, well, I suspect we'll never know."

"Just more of the Harry Potter legend," Harry sulked.

"And--?"

"I'm fine, honestly." Harry sent him a playful look which actually wasn't and was instead adorable. Severus shook his head. He had planned for the possibility that he would develop feelings and thus had prepared himself to take care. Best to not get ensnared in his own trap.

"I doubt you are aware, but wizarding laws dictate that marriage is traditional in this situation."

"Marriage?!"

"Healthier for the child is the reason." Severus tilted Harry's face up. "Would it be so bad?"

"But..."

"What is it?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Don't you want someone older?"

"Why should I want that?"

"Maturity? Someone who is able to take care of himself?"

"I can teach you how to take care of yourself. And you are only a few years from adult maturity, correct? No, marriage to you, Harry, would be no hardship."

Harry smiled shyly. "Are you sure?"

Severus leaned close to whisper in Harry's ear. "Oh, yes. And don't think I don't know about those fantasies of yours. Maybe we will have a cottage in the countryside."

Harry was beaming and took a kiss. "I didn't think you the type."

"We'll see. I'm not making promises, Harry. I can only offer my potions and my acerbic self."

Harry laughed. "I'm not complaining. In fact, I've come to love the smell of potions on you."

"We'll have you trained up in no time." He sent Harry a wink.

Someone coughed behind them. Severus turned and smirked at the Headmaster. "You've a plan?"

Dumbledore's frown was severe. "Yes. It will not be the best, but I believe it is the only option we have. Harry, you will be returning briefly to Surrey for two weeks. Do not argue with me, please! At the beginning of June, we'll send a team to collect you and you'll return here, under Madam Pomfrey's care."

"Will Severus be here as well?" Harry was petulant.

"Of course I will," Severus promised.

"And my OWLs?"

"I'll arrange for you to take them after the child is born."

Harry nodded and leaned against Severus' arm. "I'm sure there's more, but it's been a long day. Can I leave now?"

Dumbledore nodded and Severus helped Harry to his feet. He began to leave with Harry, but Dumbledore stopped him. Harry was waved on and Dumbledore pulled Severus close for a furious whisper. "I will never forgive you this, Severus."

~~~

_July_

"Let me at him, Dumbledore!" Sirius Black yelled. "I'll get him! He's a nasty pervert! I should have known this would happen! I wonder it didn't happen sooner!"

"Sirius, calm down," Remus said, pulling his lover back. "I'm sure there's more here we don't know. I hope, however, it is a good reason."

"Harry is the reason," Dumbledore said. He looked older as he sat in the chair in the dining room.

"What--does Harry fancy himself in love?" Sirius snarled. "Bastard probably has him on potions."

"I assure you, he does not," Dumbledore said. "We have checked. There are no spells or hexes or potions. Harry does think he loves Severus."

"He's sixteen!" Sirius paused. "That's it, isn't it? The reason. Snape figured out how to play on Harry's emotions than got him pregnant and now Harry thinks it's all okay."

"Harry knows it's not," Dumbledore said. "He knows, Sirius. He also does not think that Snape feels as strongly as Harry does. Yet it doesn't matter. Harry loves Snape and their child and that is all Harry needs to know."

"And what about Voldemort? Did the bastard think of that?" Sirius asked.

"I think that was what caused this in the first place," Dumbledore said. He was about to explain more, but the door opened and Mrs. Black began to yell about half bloods and traitors.

The team Dumbledore had sent to fetch Harry trouped into the room, one by one, though some left to the upstairs and others had chosen to not enter the house. Harry entered, looking as though he was indeed sixth months. He greeted Remus and Sirius with enthusiasm.

"Harry, you look well," Remus said tactfully.

Sirius' face was thunderous. "Harry, please tell me--"

"I know, Sirius," Harry sighed. "I didn't want this. I didn't. And Severus..." He shook his head. "What's done is done. I was angry, I really was. But a child, Sirius! I know I'm too young, but a child isn't a bad thing, right?"

Sirius sighed and hugged Harry. "No, not at all."

"So you'll make nice for the wedding, right?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked as though he was swallowing a lemon. "I will."

"Good. I don't want my godfather and husband fighting! Severus has promised to behave."

_July 31st_

"If you hurt him any more than you have, I will kill you," Sirius swore to Snape as they watched Harry interact with his friends across the room.

Snape said nothing. Sirius pressed on. "I mean it. I may have not liked Azkaban, but I would go back to protect him. I know I can't do anything now--you've brainwashed him into thinking he loves you, but one toe out of line--"

"And the moment Harry finds out you're threatening me--"

"Don't play this game with me, Snape!"

Snape sighed and clicked his mouth shut. "I believe I have yet to dance with my _husband_. If you'll excuse me."

He left and Sirius was joined by Remus. "I will kill him for this."

"Over Harry's dead body," Remus said quietly. "He would stand between you both if you were to challenge Snape."

Sirius growled. "He's won. Remus, he's won. It's not fair."

Remus sighed.

_September_

Severus looked up from his paperwork at the knock on his door. Harry would have walked in and his office was closed to students. He hoped it was not Dumbledore, back to berate Severus more. He opened the door and frowned. "Ms. Granger, my office is closed at present."

"I'm aware," she snapped. She stalked into the room and waited until he had closed the door--sensing this was not a school related call. "I don't know how you did it, but there has never been a male pregnancy before! You gave him some potion to get him pregnant!"

"I have never," he swore. "If that is the only reason you've come--"

"I will figure you out," she hissed with a pointed finger in his chest. "I will. When I do, I'll tell Harry. And this whole charade will end. I will not stop him when he comes for your blood."

_December_

Harry yelled and Severus swore. He set stasis fields over the potions he was working on and entered the sitting room. The house elf, Pars--a wedding gift from Severus to Harry, to help with the child while Harry was still in school and Severus still teaching--was rocking the small chair where Arthur was crying loudly. Harry looked wrung out and about ready to explode at the edges. Severus counted back and frowned. Ah, that might have something to do with it--the last time he had bedded his husband, it had been November.

Though, he would admit that being a sixteen year old still attending school and having a madman after one while raising a child would contribute.

"What happened?" he asked patiently.

"There's five essays to be done this week--thank you, by the way--and Hermione won't stop nagging and Arthur won't stop crying!"

Severus shook his head at Pars, willing the elf to be silent for once, and crossed the short space to embrace Harry. "It's the weekend--you have plenty of time. Arthur is upset because he hasn't seen you--the first thing you do when you get here is take up your homework."

"Because I want the time to spend with him," Harry said with a tense look at his son. Severus had worked hard to instill that lesson into Harry--work first, play later--usually at the expense of his own orgasms.

"Pars, watch Arthur for a moment, could you? We will return momentarily." Severus took Harry into his bedroom and shut the door. He began to unbutton his robes. "You have been studying hard--I have seen your marks, you've improved vastly. You've stopped trailing after Mr. Malfoy into the small hours--very good. Yet I haven't been attentive, have I?"

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Severus. His hands were fumbling with his uniform. "I think you deserve a reward," Severus purred. Harry groaned and Severus smirked.

It didn't take long, respectively. Harry was so wound up, he was shooting into Severus' hand even before Severus got in him. But Severus got his own, fucking Harry through two more orgasms. They showered and returned to the sitting room. Harry made a beeline for his homework, but Severus stopped him. He picked up his son and handed him over. "Take tonight off. He needs you, clearly."

"My temperament?" Harry asked innocently. Though he had been unsteady at first, it proved to only be new parent jitters. He settled into the role of fatherhood nicely and was an amazing father. Severus was already planning their next two children.

"He'll calm soon enough," Severus said. "I'll join you for a late snack in an hour or two. I have potions that need my attention."

"And then you'll focus on us?" Harry begged.

"Of course."

_July_

Harry was pacing, frantic and worried. Arthur, thankfully, was asleep. Storm clouds had gathered overhead, but hadn't rained. He hoped Severus would be home before the rain fell.

"What are you doing here?!"

Harry jumped and turned. "Finally! I've been so worried about you!"

Severus crossed his arms. "I told you to go to Order Headquarters."

"Why--so you can be here alone while the wizarding world hunts for you?" Harry shook his head. "I can't do that."

"The Dark Lord will be here momentarily, looking for me," Severus hissed. "If he finds you or Arthur here--"

"Why didn't you say so?" Harry said in a panic.

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen. You only wanted to find out how soon I could orgasm again."

Harry flushed. "Oh."

"Pars!" Severus called. The elf popped in next to him. "Gather up Harry's and Arthur's belongings--all of them! There can be no trace they were ever here."

Pars nodded and left. Harry bit his lip. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're needed at headquarters," Severus said. "You need a place for Arthur and a place to return to while looking for the items."

Harry sighed, forlorn. Severus crossed to him and gave a kiss. "I'll see you when I can though it may not be often. I'll try to write."

_July, the Following Year_

Severus opened his eyes slowly, aware of every bone and muscle in his body. It seemed they all were screaming for attention. There were quick steps to his right which left and then returned, doubled. He looked for the source.

"Awake at last?" Pomfrey said. Her face was stern as she checked him over.

Harry slid a hand into Severus'. "Hello."

Severus smiled. Pomfrey turned to address Harry. "He's fine. He may fall asleep--a coma isn't restful, exactly. It's healing so it can take a lot out of the body. If he sleeps, it'll be to recover his strength."

Harry nodded and she left. Harry was beaming. "It's finally over."

Severus chuckled to himself. It was. And he had not only survived, but had ensured that he would be shielded under Harry's protection.

_December_

Severus finished the potion and turned the heat down. It only needed to cool and then he could bottle it. He wondered if a stronger dose would allow for twins or if that was left up to nature. As it cooled, he thought about when best to dose Harry again. It needed to be soon--the brat was thinking of entering the Aurors and Severus was not going to stand for that. Better for Harry to do something safer and away from anyone who might help Harry see where Severus had planned his life.

"Severus?"

He turned and greeted Harry with a smile. "Yes?"

"Done?" Harry was looking at the cauldrons with a careful eye.

"Yes. Do you need me?"

"Of course. Come on--Pars is babysitting tonight. We need to talk."

Was this where it was going to fall apart? He wondered if he'd done something wrong, something that would show where he had done it. Oh, but that was it--the Potions journal. Ms. Granger was still likely scanning them and would have turned up the evidence. He steeled himself for Harry's accusations and prepared his counter arguments. Harry was of age now and was now a much stronger man--his year hunting for Horcruxes had left a mark that made him an ideal candidate for the Aurors. Severus bathed in the power and strength Harry now had, but it could turn deadly.

Harry led him to the bedroom--Severus supposed that was a good sign. The door was shut and Muffliato was cast. Severus stood tall, unafraid, and Harry crossed his arms.

"I like reading Potions journals--I like to keep up to date so I can talk to you on the same level," Harry said. "This past month, there was an interesting article. A revolutionary potion--it allows two men to bear a child."

Severus nodded. "Indeed. It's very fortunate for same sex couples."

Harry lashed out, faster than Severus had seen in most, and he found himself, nude, atop the covers. He inhaled, his erection showing evidence of how he felt about this turn of events. Harry was undressing and when done, straddled Severus' hips. "I began to think to myself. Hermione had spent every moment possible, nagging me about you and our son and our life together. How odd it was and that it wasn't right and that surely you had done something.

"I had known it wasn't out of the possibilities, but I felt sure you loved me. Whatever you might have done, it was okay because you loved me. You wanted our son as much as I did...eventually. Only, when I read the article and thought back...you _did_ do it on purpose, didn't you?"

Severus nodded. Harry sighed. "Why?"

"To save myself."

"Selfish bastard."

"Always."

"And Dumbledore knew."

"Everyone knew, Harry. Everyone except you."

"Because you had manipulated me into thinking that I loved you, that I had achieved the impossible and spontaneously become pregnant." Harry leaned close. "I was angry at first. Hurt. I had wondered why, back then, I was suddenly having more and more dreams about men. I still wanted women and I still do. And all my dreams eventually centered around you--just you, no other man. It was either women or you. Interesting that part. And that was when I knew. You knew adolescents--their hormones and confusion and peer pressure. And you knew what I wanted most was a normal life and one day, kids."

Severus said nothing.

"You gave it to me. Just to save your own arse. I wanted to hurt you. I still do." Harry bit a nipple and Severus hissed. Harry's eyes gleamed with self pleasure. "I think I always will. But you did it all just right and I...still love you. And I still want you, like this and in the morning when it's just us, before Arthur wakes up. I want afternoons in the garden, teaching Arthur what's what. I want more children with you.

"So, I'm keeping you, Severus Snape. And I'll make you pay for what you did and then I'll thank you. Ready?"

Severus wondered later, when he was bleeding, whether he would do it again. Touching his back and hearing Harry and Arthur giggle in the next room, he knew he would.


End file.
